For Love
by lavawings
Summary: <html><head></head>The fairy tail guild is being threaten & only Lucy can keep a war from breaking out. On top of that Natsu is dating Lisanna @ least thats what Lucy thinks. What will Lucy do? What's Natsu react to Lucy's decision? Will Natsu's & Lucy's relatioship change? Find out in my story: For Love. Mainly Nalu hint of Nali. Rated T just in case. Natsu & Lucy ship. Please review.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Lucy's Goodbye

Chapter 1:

Lucy's Goodbye

**Lucy's POV:**

I walked into guild hall and saw Natsu smiling with, hugging, and kissing Lisanna. Nali is official and there is nothing that I could do about. So this morning I decided to leave the guild after I tell Levy and talk to the master about a note I got yesterday. "Hey Lucy," Levy said as took a seat next, "Something wrong."

"Actually, Levy, I came here to tell you that I'm leaving the guild," I told.

"WHAT WHY," Levy yelled and guild went quiet for moment and stared at me.

"Luce, whats wrong," Natsu asked.

"Levy, I guess I have tell you later, I need to speak to the master," I said then I got toward the master's office.

"Lucy, whats wrong," Natsu asked.

"You'll find out later," I replied and I knocked out on the master's door.

"Come in," the master told me. After that, I opened the door and walked.

"Good morning master," I said as I took a seat.

"Good morning Lucy. Why may I asks do you grace my presents," the master asked.

"Because I'm here to tell you I'm leaving the guild because of this," I told him while I gave him the note I got yesterday in mail box, here's what it said:

Dear Lucy,

If you want your guild to be destroyed, you'll do as I say and go to Mongolia East Forest with all your belongings because you wont be returning. Be there tomorrow at 8pm.

From

Hans Cunter

"I know this man, he is part of the guild from another country," the master said, "He is trouble."

"I know, my father did work with Hans' father company," I told him, "He was the reason my father's company failed."

"Oh, so why does he want you now," the master asked.

"I think he wants my handed in marriage,"I replied.

"Are going to aspect," the master asked.

"Yes," I replied tears ready to break out of my eyes.

"Is it because of Natsu and Lisanna," the master asked.

I bit my bottom lip to try to stop the tears from coming and said, "Yes."

"Lucy, my dear child. Love is funny and usually it works out," the master stated.

"I don't have time for it work itself out, if I don't act now then I could put the guild in great danger. I rather be force into marriage and see Natsu happy then have me watch everyone die a my feet and I die alone," I replied.

"If that is your choice then Lucy Heartfilia, I have no choice please let me remove your guild mark," the master said gave him my hand and wiped my mark away.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do," I told him.

"I understand, Lucy," the master said, "What do I tell the guild?"

"Tell them, I got a really good offer from another guild and I took it. I know that will make me look selfish but its thing I came up with up," I replied, "I'll be telling Levy as well so if I can I'll be sending both of you letters."

"Okay, Lucy, thank you," the master said.

"Your welcome," I replied as I walked out of the office.

"Lucy," Levy said and I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the guild hall.

"Luce," Natsu said as he tried to bra my arm but I moved away to fast for him to catch me.

"Natsu, Goodbye," I said then I left the hall with Levy for probably the last time as tears ran down my face.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing The Truth

Chapter 2:

Revealing The Truth

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later*

"Oh my god, Lucy, I can't you're going through with it," Levy said, "But what about Natsu?"

"Levy, if Natsu start go on a rapid then you can tell him the truth but no one else," I told her while I packed, "But I think he very happy with Lisanna that'll get over it. Now, please help me pack, I don't want to tell Loke or any of my other spirits until after I leave fiore."

"Sure, I'll help you," Levy replied.

**Happy's POV:**

"Natsu's plan just back fired," I said after hearing what Lucy just told Levy, I flew toward the guild.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

I busted through the guild and landed in front of Natsu. "Happy, why was Lucy crying," Natsu asked as I landed in front of him.

"Lucy, she is leaving us," I told him.

"What do mean," Natsu asked panic in voice.

"Lucy had the master removed her guild mark this morning, she got a threading note yesterday, she is packing everything she owns and she is leaving us," I replied, "She would have stayed if she didn't think that you were happy with Lisanna."

"No, she can't," Natsu said.

"Natsu, if you love her go after her and fix your stupid idiotic mistake you," the master yelled from the second floor.

"The master is right, Natsu, go after Lucy," Lisanna said.

"Alright," Natsu said, "Lets go, Happy."

Then Natsu ran out of the guild and I followed as I yelled, "Aye Sir!"

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later*

"Lucy." I heard voice call out to me as I handed my apartment key to the Landlady and I hear footsteps stop behind me, "Luce, please talk to me."

"Natsu, I've got to go," I said and I tried to walk away with my suit cases.

"Lucy, you don't have to do this," Natsu said.

"I'm doing this for a reason," I told him.

"Then enlighten me," Natsu replied.

"There is guy who is apart of another guild in a different country wants me to leave fairy tail and meet me in the east forest. I think he wants to marry me. If I don't do this, he'll attack fairy tail, and the idea of seeing all of you die scares me," I replied and tears fall off my face, "Natsu, I know you are with Lisanna but I love you. So I'm doing this for love."

"Lucy, I was faking a relationship with Lisanna trying to see how you would react," Natsu replied, "It was me being stupid and trying get you confession first because I'm not very good with this stuff. Lucy, I love you too."

I dropped my suit cases and I stared at Natsu in shock. "Natsu, I was about leave you because I thought you loved someone else, you are an idiot," I said and I grabbed his vest, pulled him toward me and began to cry into his chest.

"You're right, I'm this biggest idiot," Natsu replied then he hugged me.

*TIME SKIP 24 minutes*

I slowly stop crying and I said, "So what do I do now?"

"Go get your gild mark back," Natsu replied then he took my hand and we went back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

So this story is going to be short. I came up with this crazy story randomly as I read different fan fics. I hope you like this chapter. Yes, war be coming. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Hans Cunter

Chapter 3:

Meet Hans Cunter

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later*

We walking toward the guild when Lucy collapsed to the ground and she screamed, "NATSU!" After that she went unconscious, and a man with brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the shadows.

"Looks like, I'm going to do things the hard way," the man said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Hans Cunter," he replied with devilish smile.

"What do you want with Lucy," I asked feeling angry take over.

"To marry her of course," Hans replied.

"Like hell, I'll never let you have her. Lucy is my mate and dragons mate for life," I yelled.

"Guess I'll just have to end your life," Hans said.

"Lucy," I whispered.

"She's mine," Hans said.

"Bring it on," I replied then we both make fists and run toward each other.

**Lucy's POV:**

(Lucy's dream)

There were flames burning around me as I saw the master fall die to ground. "MASTER, nooooo," I yelled.

"Sorry, I'm late," Natsu said as he jumped in front of me and Happy stood next to him.

"Natsu, run, Hans will kill you," I yelled tears rolling down my face, "Natsu!"

"We're not going anywhere," Erza replied as she stepped forward, "We'll protect you."

"Go, please just go. I can't watch you die too," I yelled still crying.

"Lucy, you're family. Family doesn't leave family behind," Gray responded as he took a stand by Erza.

"Please don't do this," I begged.

"Lucy, we don't want to see you unhappy for the rest of your life," Juvia said while she stood next Gray and took his hand.

"Lucy, please let us protect you," Wendy said as she and Carla ran up and stood next to Happy.

"Lucy, we're here for you," Levy told me as she and Gajeel stood next to Wendy.

"Don't worry, Bunny girl, we're going to stop this brown-haired freak," Gajeel said.

"Here we go, FAIRY TAIL," Natsu yelled and they charged toward Hans.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," I yelled as one by one Hans killed my family in front of me.

The last one was Natsu and Hans said, "Die, Natsu Dragneel!" Then Hans punched Natsu in stomach and hole appeared pouring out blood causing Natsu to fall backwards and hit the ground. I ran toward Natsu and put his head on my arm.

"Natsu, please don't leave me," I said as tears hit his face.

"Don't cry Luce, I love you and seeing your tears makes me sad," Natsu replied as he put a hand on my cheek.

"I love you too," I responded and I leaned down and locked my lips with his.

When broke apart, Natsu said, "I'm glad." Then Natsu breathed his last breath and his eyes closed as his arm fell to ground.

"NATSU, no please no, wake up," I said while tears rolled down my cheeks and my hand touched his once warm skin that was now cold.

"You should have come with me in first place," Hans said as he walked toward me.

"Natsu told me that he loved me. I couldn't leave him after that because I love him too," I replied as tear fell from my eyes and on to Natsu's dead body.

"You know that this wouldn't have happened if you would have come with me," Hans said as he got closer to me.

"Yes but Natsu stopped me," I replied and I stared through my tears at Natsu.

"Now, you'll die Lucy Heartfilia," Hans said as punched me.

"I know," I responded then the a hole appeared and I felt pain as blood spilt out, "You on the other side Natsu."


	4. Chapter 4: We Prepare for War

Chapter 4:

We Prepare for War

**Natsu's POV:**

Lucy was crying in her sleep and I saw Hans smirking. "What are you ding to her," I asked.

"Giving her a nightmare that might come try," Hans replied with evil grin.

"Let her go," I said, "Or I'll kill you."

"Now now, salamander. Oh will come in good time," Hans replied, "I'm going to wake Lucy up and I will leave but we meet again. And when we do, I hope to make Lucy's nightmare a reality." Then Hans shaped his fingers and Lucy woke up while Hans disappeared.

"Natsu, was it just a dream. Is this real," Lucy asked as she cried.

"Lucy everything is going to be ok. Just tell me what happened in your nightmare," I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

"Hans, he killed everyone right in front of me then he killed you. I was so scared in the nightmare, I couldn't move, and I," Lucy replied and she sobbed into my chest.

"Lucy, its okay. I'm right here, it was just nightmare. Lets go get your guild mark back," I whispered and I rubbed her back in comfort.

"Natsu, it felt so real and I was so scared," Lucy said and she continued to sobbed.

"It was just a dream. Here let me show you," I replied then I pull her back a little, leaned down and finally locked our lips together. This made Lucy's tears stop and her eyes widen and then she closed her eyes as she kissed me back.

When we broke apart, Lucy said, "You're right, it was just a dream."

"Alright, now let's go back to the guild," I told her.

"They lllliiiiikkkkkkeeeee each other," Happy sang as he flew by.

"Wrong Happy, we love each other," I replied and I smiled while Lucy blushed.

"Lets go back to the guild," Lucy said and she put her hand in my then we took off for the guild.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes later*

"Lucy, you're going to leave us," Wendy asked.

"No, I was about to make a very stupid decision because of Natsu," I told her then master came and pulled me aside.

"Lucy since you're staying, we need to tell the guild that we need to get ready for an attack," the master said.

"You're but I don't think I can tell them after everything that happen between Natsu, Hans, and me, I don't think I can," I replied, "Can you tell them for me?"

"I can and I will," the master said then he walked up stairs.

"Whats going on Luce," Natsu asked.

"You're about to find out," I replied.

"Alright, my children. Our fellow member, Lucy, was threatened by Hans, member of guild from a foreign country named Black Knight," the master said, "Lucy original decided to meet Hans' demands which for her to leave with him and never return because if she didn't Hans threaten to destroyed our beloved guild. Lucy had guild mark removed and everything."

"Lucy, you were really going to do," over half the guild asked and I nodded my head.

"But after some things happened, Lucy has changed her mind and she is going to stay," the master announced and everyone cheered, "So my children, get your best magic together because we maybe going to war soon."

"AYE SIR," Everyone yelled in reply.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you're staying," Levy said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Ya, me too," I replied and I hugged her back.

"So what changed your mind," Levy asked after we broke the hug.

"You can thank Natsu here for that," I replied and I poked Natsu in the stomach.

"Thanks Natsu," Levy said with a few giggles then she winked at me which made me blushed. I stared at my new replace guild mark and I smiled as Natsu gave me a side hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy's New Home

Chapter 5:

Lucy's New Home

**Third Person's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 8pm*

In the east forest, Hans was on his communications lacrima. "Yes, Rust, Lucy has refused to met me and come back with me to Jeya," Hans said.

The dirty blond with green eyes man named Rust said, "When do we leave for fiore?"

"As soon as possible," Hans replied, "I know its 2 day to Hargeon then a day's journey to Magnolia so the sooner the better. We will destroy Fairy Tail and Lucy will marry me."

"Right master, we'll leave for Magnolia in one," Rust said then the communications lacrima went dark.

"Soon, very soon, Fairy Tail will end and Lucy, you will be mine," Hans said then he placed his communications lacrima into his pocket and set up camp.

**Lucy's POV:**

"I'm so tired but I don't my apartment anymore," I said as placed my head on bar.

"I would offer my place, Lucy but it's already crowded enough with Lisanna and Elfman there," Mirajane said as place my drink in front of me.

"I understand," I replied with sigh.

"Hey, fairy hills is always looking for new residences," Levy said.

"No offense, Levy, but I don't think I could pay 100,000 jewels a month because I don't always get my reward paid since Natsu and others destroy a lot on our missions," I replied.

"You could always stay with Natsu," Lisanna suggested.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I wouldn't mind it if you moved in with me and Happy," Natsu said as he took a seat beside me.

"Re… Really," I stuttered.

Natsu nodded as he said, "I'm sure Happy wouldn't mind either. Right buddy?"

"Aye Sir," Happy responded.

"There you go Lucy, problem solved," Mirajane said with a smile and a few giggles then she winked at me while I blushed as red as Erza's hair.

"Come on, let's have dinner then I help you move into my place," Natsu told me as I finished my drink.

"Okay," I replied then we got up and left the guild hall.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Mirajane and Levy yelled in unison which caused me to blush more.

"See you later, Natsu," Happy said as he waved goodbye.

"Later, Happy," Natsu replied and he close the guild hall doors.

"So where are we going for dinner," I asked as he sort of dragged me down the street.

"It's a surprise," Natsu replied with his trademark smile.

"Okay,"

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later*

We were standing in front of a restaurant just open a month ago, it was called Alcazar Pizzeria. "I found this place while I was I taking a walk," Natsu said, "I thought that once we got together, you as a couple, I would take you here."

"So you've planning this for long time, huh," I replied and Natsu blushed.

"Yay," Natsu said and we walked in.

*TIME SKIP 53 minutes*

"I'll sleep on the couch for now," I said as Natsu and I took a seat on his couch and I place my suitcase on his table.

"How did you fit all your stuff in one suitcase," Natsu asked and I giggled a little.

"Wane Packs," I replied, "There magic bags that fit 20 items inside and shrink them down by 80 precent once the bag is sealed off. I bought it this morning."

(Author's note: Basically Space bags without the vacuum, magically seals itself. Sounds cool right.)

"Never heard of them," Natsu said looking at my suitcase.

"Thats because they just came in to magic shop last week," I told Natsu and pulled out one of bags that had my pjs in it, "Watch this." I took some scissors out and cut the seal then the bad started to expand from a thin square to a thick square.

"Wow," Natsu commented and I open the bag and pulled out one of my pjs.

"I know," I replied then pulled out one of my pjs, "I'm gonna use the bathroom to change. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I got walked into the bathroom and changed into my pjs.


	6. Chapter 6: Hans' Pure Torture

Chapter 6:

Hans' Pure Torture

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP next day 7:56am*

Lucy had asked me to sleep next to her on the couch and after that nightmare she had I don't blame her. "Lucy," I whispered into ear.

"Natsu," Lucy said in her sleep and she was smiling.

"Luce, time to get up," I whispered into her ear and she shook her head, "Lucy, come on please wake up."

"Do I have to," Lucy asked.

"Well, you don't have to but I want you to," I replied.

"Alright, but what will you give me to get up," Lucy whispered her eyes remained closed.

I stare at Lucy for moment and said, "Anything you want?"

"I want to stay asleep," Lucy replied with eyes closed and smile on her lips.

"Anything but that," I replied.

"Natsu, I tired," Lucy responded she rolled around a little.

"Well then you leave me no choice, tickle attack," I yelled and my went straight for her armpits and wiggled around as she began to laugh.

Lucy was twisting around a lot but I was not going to give up, she start begged during her laughter and gasp for air. "Natsu… Stop… I can't… Take much more… Of this," Lucy said as she tried to stop laughing and catch her breath.

"I'll stop now that you're awake," I replied with a smirk as I pulled my hands alway and Lucy gasped for air.

"Natsu… Why did wake me up," Lucy asked.

"Because I'm hungry and I want to eat breakfast with you,"I replied and she looked stunned for moment.

"Thats sweet but I feel like you're waking me up to make you breakfast," Lucy said.

"No, well maybe a little but I do want eat breakfast together," I replied. Lucy you know me so well maybe a little too well.

Then Lucy started to shrive and she was bitting her lower lip. "Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Whats wrong Lucy," I asked and she started shake more.

"He's watching and he torturing me," Lucy replied and she was scared I could hear it in her voice.

"I'm here Lucy," I responded and pulled her into my arms.

"Natsu, he is in my head," Lucy said.

"We need to go to the guild right now," I said and I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the guild while she was shaking.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 19 minutes*

Natsu kicked the guild doors open and I felt ever stare as Natsu came inside and Wendy saw me shaking. "Lucy, whats wrong,"Wendy yelled as she ran over to me.

"Hans, he is in my mind," I replied and I was now unable to control my shaking.

"He's using mind torturing, thats low," Warren said, "But I might be able to help."

"How," Natsu asked sounding desperate.

"I use telepathy magic, remember," Warren replied, "I can enter Lucy's mind and block Hans."

"Actually there is something simpler," a familiar male voice said as he took a step forward.

"Whats that," Natsu asked and the male stepped forward and I saw Gildarts.

"We stop her hearing," Gildarts replied.

"Gildarts is right," I heard someone say from the second floor, it was the master.

"How do we do that," I asked and looked at Gildarts then at the master.

"With these red jelly pills," Mirajane replied holding up a bottle of red jelly pills.

"I'll do it, I can live without hearing for while since I know how read lips," I replied then I got of Natsu's arms.

'Lucy, if you would just come to me, you wouldn't have to do this,' Hans voice said in my head.

'Natsu won't me do that and I wan do it after I just found out that Natsu loves me,' I replied in my head. Then I stood in front of Mirajane and she gave me the red jell pills and strawberry juice.

"Here goes nothing," I said then I put pills in my mouth and swallowed them followed by some of my juice to help them go down.

"Did it work," Natsu asked but I didn't hear him say anything, I had to read his lips to know what he said.

"Yea, I didn't hear but like I said before, I can read lips," I replied, "Do much sure I'm looking at you when you're talking."

"Okay, Lucy," Levy said and I smiled at her.


	7. Chapter 7: War is coming

Chapter 7:

War is coming

**Third Person's POV:**

*TIME SKIP Two days later 2:00pm*

Hans greeted 22 other guild members of the Black Knight. "Hello, Master Hans," Rusty said.

"Good to see you to," Hans replied with a huge evil smile.

"When do we attack," a guy with short spiky red hair and purple eyes asked.

"Good question, Sage, we move in at sunset," Hans said, "There is one rule, NO ONE KILLS LUCY HEARTFILIA! And Natsu Dragneel is mine kill."

"Yes Master," they all said to Hans.

"Now, go get ready for war," Hans yelled and they went to get ready.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6:12pm, 20 minutes before sunset*

"Put those over there," Mirajane said pointing at the darkest corner of the guild.

"Mira, we got word from blue pegasus. They'll be her 4 hours," Lisanna said.

Then Lucy came in and she looked scared. "Natsu, Mirajane, the pills wore off and Hans," Lucy yelled, "He'll be here in less than 20 minutes…" After that, Lucy went unconscious and she started to fall but I caught.

"Lisanna tell Blue Pegasus to hurry up or they might be too late," Mirajane yelled and Lisanna went to her communications lacrima.

*TIME SKIP 2 minutes later*

"Natsu," Lucy whispered as she woke up.

"I'm here, Luce," I replied.

"Natsu, he wants to kill you all and take me away," Lucy said, "I'm scared."

"You've told me," I replied and her close, "I promise you, I won't die. You have my word."

"I love you," Lucy said and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in.

"I love you too," I replied then we locked lips together with passion and heat.

"Hey, Flame Head! Get a room," Gray yelled from across from the room.

"You first ice striper," I replied and I heard Lucy giggle which made me smile.

"What did you just say, lighter," Gray yelled is response.

"I said, 'You first, Ice striper,' freezer," I replied.

"I'll get you for that one, fire breath," Gray responded.

"Go ahead and try, ice breath," I yelled. I put Lucy down and stomped up to Gray and we were now giving glared to as we got in fight positions.

"Gray, Natsu, are you two fighting," Erza asked as she walked into the guild hall.

"No, why would we fight. We're best friends. Right buddy," Gray replied as he and I had an arm over my shoulder and I had an arm over his shoulder while we both sweat.

"Aye," I responded and we gave a smile.

"Thats good because we have to get ready to face the Black Knight Guild," Erza responded.

"Erza, about that. Lucy said that we have less than 20 minutes to get ready. The red jelly pills I gave her just wore off and Hans told her that in her head," Mirajane told her.

"My child, we have no time waste, finish getting ready then I will divide you into your groups," the master replied, "There will be four groups. Group one will be out front, they will be called the front lines and Gildarts is the leader. Group two will be just inside the guild on the first floor, this group will be called second lines and Laxus is the leader. Group three will be on the second floor, this group will be called third lines and Erza is the leader. The final group will be in my office, this group called end lines and I will be the leader. The end lines will be Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and me. I'll tell the rest of you what group you're in 5 minutes."

"Aye sir," everyone said.

"Natsu bring Lucy into my office," the master told me and I walked over to Lucy and picked her up and carried her to the master's office with Happy right behind me.

"Gramps, why am I part of the group that probably wont get any attack," I asked after I got into his office.

"Because I believe that the master of Black Knight aka Hans will be the only be the only get in here and I think that you can defeat him together," the master said and I was all struck, "Plus I think Lucy will need her mate by her side."

"You're right," I replied then put Lucy on the couch and I noticed that she was asleep but she looked peaceful.

"Why am I here, master," Happy asked.

"To keep Natsu in check," the master replied.

"That make complete sense," Happy said with a few giggles.

"Okay, I don't want anymore complaints," the master responded and I nodded while I watched Lucy sleep.

**Third Person's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4 minutes later

The guild members stopped, became quiet, and face the master again. "Alright, brats, listen up. Gray, Juvia, Levy, Droy, Jet, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Lilly, and Max will be with Erza. Mirajane, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca, Lisanna, Reedus, and Vijeeter are with Laxus," the master yelled, " And finally, Macao, Cana, Laki, Nab, Romeo, Warren, Wakaba, Chico, Joey, Tono, and Wan are with Gildarts. Everyone to their stations, and prepare for battle!"

"AYE SIR," Everyone replied then they got their stuff together and went to their leaders.


	8. Chapter 8: Hans Knows

Chapter 8:

Hans Knows

**Third Person's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 13 minutes later*

Hans was in the shadows with guild members behind him. 'Alright, Lucy, tell where you,' Hans asked telepathy.

'No,' Lucy replied.

'Fine, I'll just take over your mind for a bite,' Hans replied.

'No don't,' Lucy begged but of course didn't listen. Hans took over Lucy's mind and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Natsu, where are we," Hans asked using her voice.

"In the master's office," Natsu replied then Lucy's flooded with the information about the master's office.

"Okay," Hans replied using Lucy's voice then he closed her eyes and forced her back to sleep.

'Thanks Lucy. You were a big help,' Hans said her then he left her mind.

"Alright, Guys. I need you to keep the others busy when we attack the guild," Hans told his guild members, "I'm going to sneak in and get Lucy and defeat Natsu."

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up. "Natsu, Hans, he knows where we are," I said as I sat up.

"How," Natsu asked worry filled his voice.

"He took over my mind and body and asked we where," I replied.

"Are you serious," Natsu asked.

"Yea, but before I question him on his plans he left," I replied.

"Damn," Natsu said.

"Whats wrong," Happy asked as he wake up.

"Hans, he knows where we are," Natsu replied.

"I had a feeling this would happen," the master said as he walked into the room, "The fighting has started but no one has seen Hans yet."

"Do you think he might get pass everyone without being seen," I asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Anything is possible so I want you to keep your guard up," the master said, "And Lucy, take this. There stronger than the ones Mira gave you the other day but unlike thoses, you'll be able hear but only one voice." Then the master gave me a pair of red jelly pills.

"Whose," I asked.

"Thats for you to decide," the master replied.

"I pick, Natsu," I responded.

"Alright, then Natsu, you take these that way Lucy can hear you," the master said as he handed Natsu some blue pills, "Lucy, there are a two side effect."

"What," I asked.

The master looked at me with soft eyes as he said, "The person who take the blue pills will be able to talk to you telepathy and read your thoughts."

"Thats fine with me. I have nothing to hide from Natsu," I replied with a small blush and a smile.

"Well then bottoms up you two," the master told as gave drinks.

"Here goes nothing," Natsu and I said as we both took a drink and swallowed the pills.

"Hey, Luce. Do you hear me," I heard Natsu say.

"Yes, I hear you Natsu," I replied.

'So, you really don't have anything but never said anything about wanting do it with me,' Natsu said as looked at my thoughts.

'We only got together three days ago Natsu and we've been busy,' I replied.

'Well, after things are over maybe we could go on a date,' Natsu said.

"I would that Natsu," I told him to loud.

"Thats good," Natsu replied then he ran over me and locked our lips together roughy at first but then it became soft and passionate.

'Luce, why are you picturing our wedding,' Natsu asked telepathy.

'Natsu,' I replied with my face going all red and he laughed.

'I love you,' Natsu said as he pulled our lips apart to catch his breath.

'I love you too,' I replied and a moment later, we were lip locked again. Then I heard the door open and I looked over to see who it was but than I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I know, short chapter and I've very sorry about it. I wanted to leave cliffhanger, I'm so mean. Leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep, Fire, and a Spell

Chapter 9:

Sleep, Fire, and a Spell

**Natsu's POV:**

Lucy had fallen to the ground as I smelt mold and mud walk into the room. "Oh, poor Lucy," a familiar voice male said, "I may not be able to enter her mind but I can still control it, slightly."

"Hans, what did you do to Lucy," I asked as I gritted my teeth.

"Put her into another nightmare thats about to come true," Hans said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Why do you want to marry Lucy so bad," I asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Because I love her," Hans replied and a small blushed.

"Sorry to tell you this but its one-sided," I told him.

"I know thats why I'm doing this. I'm going to make her mine and thats all there is to it," Hans responded.

"You have to fight me to get to my mate," I replied.

"Then the talking is over let the fighting begin," Hans said.

"Alright," I said, "I'm not much for talking anyways. Fire Dragon Iron Fist." I engulfed my fist in flames and then punched Hans which caused Hans to fall became a lithe bite.

"Nice one fire boy but get a load of this," Hans said, "Sleep dragon Doze Kick." Hans right leg became covered in blue dust then he kicked my right arm with enough force that sent me flying to the left.

"You're a dragon slayer," I said as I got up.

"Surprised, I'm the sleep dragon slayer," Hans replied an evil grin on his face and I tired to move my right arm but its didn't really response.

"What the hell did you do my to my arm," I asked as I tired to move my arm again but nothing.

"The blue dust has numbing effect," Hans replied, "Its like putting your arm to sleep."

"Damn it," I responded.

"Sorry Natsu, you're gonna lose and I'll make Lucy my mate," Hans said then we continued our fight.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 40 minutes*

I was starting to wake up and I heard. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR," Natsu yelled.

"SLEEP DRAGON ROAR," Hans yelled and my flickered open and I saw blue dust clash with fire.

'Natsu, whats going on,' I asked telepathy.

'Hans is a sleep dragon slayer and he wants to make you his mate,' Natsu replied.

'Thats why he can put me to sleep,' I yelled.

'Ya,' Natsu responded.

'Natsu, I'm going to do spell,' I told him, 'Keep Hans busy.'

'Alright,' Natsu replied.

Here goes nothing. "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens," I said.

**Third Person's POV:**

Hans looked at Lucy and said, "She can't do that spell."

Lucy continue the spell as she said, "All the stars, far and wide…"

"Lucy," Happy said as he watched, "Thats the spell she used at the games."

"Show me thy appearance," Lucy spoke, "With such shine."

"Luce, you can't do that without Gemini," Natsu yelled.

'I don't have a choice Natsu. You're here to catch me,' Lucy told him telepathy.

"Oh Tetrabiblos," Lucy said.

"Lucy, you don't want to do this," Hans yelled but she couldn't hear him.

"I am the ruler of the stars," Lucy spoke.

"Lucy can't hear you," Natsu told Hans.

"Aspect become complete," Lucy said.

"I hope she has enough magic," Happy commented.

"Open thy malevolent gate," Lucy spoke.

"Lucy," Hans murmured.

"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven," Lucy said.

"Lets make this unison, Luce," Natsu said.

'You got it,' Lucy replied telepathy.

"Shine," Lucy yelled, "Urano Metria!" Lucy finished the incantation and the 88 constellations of the sky came down as spheres and bestow their power upon Lucy. Lucy then aimed at hans and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar," Natsu yelled then he the fire he roared combine with the spheres as they hit Hans.

When the smoke cleared, Hans was unconscious and laid flat n the floor. "We did it," Lucy yelled as she fist plumed the air.

"Ya we did," Natsu then Lucy start wobble.

"I feel a little sleep," Lucy said then she fell forward and Natsu ran forward and caught her.

"Looks like Lucy over did it," Happy commented as he looked at Lucy.

"Yea, I think you're right," Natsu replied with a little laughter.

"What happened in here," the master asked as he walked in.

"Lucy and I defeated Hans," Natsu replied.

"Thats good, the rest of the guild just finished off the other members of Black Knight," the master replied then Natsu put Lucy on his back with Happy's help and walked out of the office.

"Hey torch, we took care of these guys and what did you," Gray said as Natsu walked out.

"Oh me and Lucy just took their guild master with a unison raid, Snow Nude," Natsu replied with a smirk.

"Who you calling a snow nude, all man not again," Gray said as he realized he had lost all his clothes during the battle.

"Gray, I found our boxers," Cana yelled as she held up navy blue boxer with white snowflakes and Natsu laughed.

"Shut it, match stick," Gray said as he ran down to Cana and got his boxer.

"Natsu, go ahead and take Lucy," the master told him then Natsu walked down stairs and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10: Hans' Recall

Chapter 10:

Hans' Recall

**Third Person's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 day*

Hans was picked up by the ruin knights and he was told by the them that he would trailed in front the whole magic conical for breaking international law. He was sitting in his jail cell and He said to himself, "Where did I go wrong?"

_Flash back 19 years ago:_

_(Author notes: Lucy is five and Hans is six.)_

"_Wow mom, dad, this hotel is amazing," Lucy said as her parents checked in and Hans was watching from a far._

"_Son, what are you doing," a man with black hair and blue eyes said to Hans._

"_Dad, who is that girl over," Hans asked._

"_Lucy Heartfilia, her family came over from Fiore for a business meeting with me," his father replied._

"_Does that mean I get to meet her," Hans asked his excitement filling his voice._

"_Yes, and its going to happen right now," Hans' dad replied then he took Hans' hand and they walked up to the Heartfilia family._

"_Hello there, you must be Sokka Cunter," Jude said as Hans and his father walked up._

"_Thats me," Hans' father responded, "Who might be this lovely ladies be?"_

"_I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said then she shook hands with Hans, "Its nice to meet you… Umm…"_

"_Hans, Hans Cunter," Hans told Lucy as they continued to shake, "It's nice to meet you, Lucy."_

"_It's nice to meet you to Hans," Lucy replied._

_*TIME SKIP one year later*_

"_Hey Hans, guess what," Sokka said to Hans._

"_What," Hans yelled._

"_We're going to Fiore to visit the Heartfilias," Sokka told Hans and Hans started to jump around in a circle._

_*TIME SKIP 3 days*_

"_Hey, Hans," Lucy said as she hugged him._

"_Hi Lucy," Hans replied returning the hug._

_*TIME SKIP 1 hour*_

"_So, my mom is really sick," Lucy told Hans, "The Doctors don't know how long she will well you know live."_

"_I lost my mother when I was four. I didn't get know her very well," Hans replied._

"_Hans, my mom does a lot that keeps my dad is check," Lucy said, "I think he'll change after she passes."_

"_My father didn't change after my mother past. What makes you think your father is going to change," Hans asked._

"_I don't know," Lucy replied._

_*TIME SKIP 1 year*_

"_Mom, why did you have die," Lucy cried as Han and she left Layla's grave._

"_I'm so sorry for your lost Lucy," I said as we went into her mansion._

"_Thanks for the support , Hans, you're my best friend," Lucy replied and Hans' heart broke a little._

"_You're welcome," Hans said._

_*TIME SKIP 6 months later*_

"_Son, you'll be training with a dragon named Crash," Sokka told Hans._

"_Why," Hans asked._

"_To learn Dragon Slayer magic," Sokka replied and Hans grew a smile._

"_I'll be learning magic like Lucy," Hans said._

"_Yap, you'll be with Crash for nine years," Sokka responded._

"_What kind of Dragon is Crash," Hans asked._

"_A sleep dragon," Sokka answered._

_*TIME SKIP 10 years later*_

"_What do mean you won't arrange me to her," Hans yelled at Jude, "I love her isn't that enough besides the fact that I'm rich and I can take of her."  
><em>

"_I believe my daughter has fallen in love with someone else," Jude replied._

"_Who," Hans asked with anger in voice._

"_Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail," Jude replied._

"_That Fire Dragon Slayer. I guess I'll kill him when I meet him and get Lucy back," Hans replied as he turned to walk out, "Oh and don't worry, I going throw with m threat. Jude Heartfilia, you're going to loss your business over night." After that, Hans had left and jealous was now showing his ugly head._

_*TIME SKIP 2 months*_

_Hans was sitting in his old office in the house that is now home to Hans' guild Black Knight for year now. Hans found out his father on his death bed when he returned from his training with Crash. "Sir, we bring you trouble news," Sage said after entering the room._

"_What is it," Hans asked._

"_Lucy Heartfilia along with some of her other guild mates has disappeared," Sage replied._

_*TIME SKIP Seven years*_

"_Master Hans," Rusty said as he entered the office._

"_Yes, what is it," Hans asked._

"_Lucy Heartfilia has return," Rusty replied._

"_Good, lets make plans to attack fairy tail after Fiore's Grand Magic Games," Hans responded while an evil smile graced his lips._

_End of Flash Back._

"No matter how hard I try, I still don't see where I went wrong," Hans said.

"It does not matter," a guard said, "Your life will end soon. I'm almost sure the magic conical will give you the death penalty for your crimes. So enjoy your last breaths Hans Cunter cause you may never breath again."

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

What do you think of Hans' back story, pretty interesting right. I hope it cleaned up with all the questions you might have. So tell me what you think of Hans now that you know his back story by rewriting a review, I would really like to know. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	11. Chapter 11: Making Plans for a Date

Chapter 11:

Making Plans for a Date

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 days later 8:47am*

(Author's note: Dream)

"Hey mama," a blond-haired four-year old boy with jet black eyes said while I read a book.

"Yes, Yoru," I replied as I set my book down and looked at Yoru.

"When I get one of the zodiac keys," Yoru asked and he took a seat on my lap.

"Yoru, you not ready for the zodiac keys," I told him then he got out of my lap and walked over to the couch.

"Ah man," Yoru said as he fell on to the couch and crossed his arms and began to pout just like his father. Then I picked my book back up and went back to reading.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said as he walked in the door with 12-year-old girl with pink hair and brown eyes followed in behind him.

"Hey Natsu, Nashi," I replied and I put the book back down.

"Mom, you should have seen dad. He nearly destroyed the whole city," Nashi told me and I laughed and Natsu rolled his eyes, "Lucky for him, I saw there to eat his fire before it could that. And guess what."

"What," I asked and Nashi smiled at me.

"Its time to what up," Nashi said and I gave her a confused look. After that, everything started turn back and everyone disappeared.

A moment later, my eyes opened and I saw white walls and white ceiling. As I took in more of my location, I realized I was laying in a bed and I heard a light snore to the right of me. I looked at the source of snore and I saw Natsu fast asleep which made me smile. "Hi Lucy," a familiar female voice said as she enter the room.

"Hey Mirajane," I said as I sat up and Natsu soft snores stopped and he woke up.

"Luce, you're awake," Natsu spoke after he heard my voice.

"Yes, Natsu, I'm awake," I replied and then I felt his warm arms around me and his warm lips lock with my.

"I thought you would be in coma for the rest your life," Natsu whispered into my ear.

"I would never leave you like that," I responded and he locked his lips with me again.

"So, are we on for our date tonight," Natsu asked after we broke apart for air.

I smiled at my boyfriend and responded, "Yes, and I have a dream while in my coma that I love to tell you about."

"I'm looking forward to it," Natsu replied then the doors opened again.

"Lucy, you're awake," the voice of the person who just walked in.

I looked at the person and realized it was Levy then I said, "Hi Levy. I going need go shopping today, I would love if you help."

"I would love," Levy replied and she grew a huge smile.

"Lucy, before doing any shopping, I want you to eat the breakfast I made you," Mirajane told me and since I didn't want my life to end today, I ate my breakfast.

*TIME SKIP 3 hours later*

"Lucy, you look amazing," Levy said as I span around in a circle. I wore a red short sleeve dress that had sleek butterfly collar with three white buttons going down the front meeting belt then the dress skirt part flowered out from there.

"It's really conformable," I replied, "I think I'll wear white boots and a white ribbon with it."

Levy closed her eyes for a moment then opened them as she said, "Oh, Lucy that sounds prefect."

"Then this is the dress I'm getting," I replied then I stepped into the changing room and got out the dress.

**Natsu's POV:**

"So what do plan on wearing tonight," Gajeel asked as he took a seat next to me.

"I'm was hoping that to get some advice from some but I wasn't sure who," I replied then I a sip of my fire whiskey.

"Fine, I'll help you, Flare Hair," Gray spoke as he took a seat next to me.

"Who put you up to it, Frost skin," I asked.

"Erza, and she said that if you look bad for your date, she'll make me regret it," Gray responded as gulped, "So let's get this shopping done and over with, Hot head."

"Fine by me, Arctic face," I said then Gray and I got up and walked out of the guild hall.

*TIME SKIP about 1 hour later*

"Natsu that doesn't look have bad," Gray said after I came out of the dressing room for 30th time. I was wearing black slacks, black vest, a red button up dress shirt with sleeves rolled up just pasted my elbows, and my scarf around my neck to complete the look.

"Really," I asked.

"Aye," a familiar exceed said from behind Gray.

"Happy, when did you get here," I asked and Happy started fly.

"Erza didn't completely trust Gray so she sent me," Happy responded as he flew around me, "But I've got to agree with Gray. That really does look on you, Natsu."

"Thanks Happy, Gray. I think I'll get this stuff," I said as I went into the changing room, "Oh ya, icicle your clothes are missing."

"Oh man, not again," Gray responded which made Happy and I laugh.

*TIME SKIP 48 minutes later*

I walked into my house and went to get a snack before I planned out the date for tonight. Once I got to the refrigerator, I saw a note there and here is what it said:

Hey Natsu,

I'm at Levy's apartment, she helping me with some things so I'll be meeting you at the guild around seven tonight. Please don't be late.

Love, Lucy

"Gives me about five hours to plan our tonight. Can I do this," I said to myself and got my snack then got to work.


	12. Chapter 12: It's Time for the Date

Chapter 12:

It's Time for the Date

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7:10pm*

I was inside the guild pacing, reviewing my plans for tonight. "Cafe, park, then movie lacrima," I muttered to myself.

"Dude, just relax," Cana said as she drank another barrel of beer,

"Easy for you to say Cana," I replied then the guild doors slowly and I turned to see the person I was waiting for walked in and Lucy wore a beautiful red dress, white boots, and a white ribbon in her golden blond hair. I had to admit she looked gorgeous.

"Sorry, I'm late," Lucy said, "Levy and I were reading a really good book and lost track of time."

**Lucy's POV:**

"Its okay, you're not that late," Natsu replied and I looked at him and he looked handsome is in red dress shirt, black vest, black pants, black polished dress shoes, and it looked like he had tried to brush his hair but was unsuccessful. I only one thought had come to mind, it looked 100 percent handsome from head to toe.

"We ready to go," I asked.

"Yes," Natsu answered and he held out his arm and I took it.

**Third Person's POV:**

Natsu and Lucy walked out of the guild smiling then Cana finished her barrel of beer, spun around in her stool as she yelled, "Who wants to bet that Natsu gonna mess this up!"

"I think Natsu gonna be fine," Mirajane replied softly, "As long as he takes this serious which base on his actions earlier, I think he is."

"Na, Cana is right, Blaze boy is gonna mess up big time," Gray responded with a smirk.

"Come on Gray, give Natsu the benefit of the doubt and believe that the date will go smoothly. I think he'll be fine. I mean the date he took me on when I got back was actually really nice," Lisanna said as she smiled and changed topic, "Anyways, I'm taking care of Happy tonight so I need to get come fish for his dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow." After that, Lisanna got off her stool and walked of the guild.

**Lucy's POV:**

"Natsu, where are we going," I asked.

"You'll see," Natsu replied and he had a bright smile on his face that made me relax.

"Okay," I replied.

*TIME SKIP 9 minutes later*

We standing were in front of a nice café called Bon Vivant Cafe. "Wow, this amazing but this place is expensive," I said as he walked inside.

"Well, Wendy had said you were going to be in coma for at least dat after check over you. So I decided take a one day mission with happy so I get some money so I take you on a nice date," Natsu responded.

"Really," I asked feeling awed and anger at the same time. I was wondering how he was so sure that I wouldn't wake up before got back.

"Yes, I wouldn't to make this date special," Natsu replied with a soft smile, "Now come one, I'm starving." The we walked in to the café and a stopped at sign that said please wait to be seated.

"Hello, how many," a waitress asked.

"Just two," Natsu responded.

"Okay, right this way," the waitress said then she guided us to our table.

*TIME SKIP 1 & 1/2 hours later*

Natsu and I walked out of the café and Natsu was smiling. "So whats next," I asked and I hoped he would tell me.

"I want to surprise you so I'm not going to tell you," Natsu replied.

*TIME SKIP 14 minutes*

We were standing out the park where the Rainbow Sakura Festival took place. "Here we are," Natsu said and we walked into the park and the Sakura petals were falling around and it looked like snow.

"This amazing. The sakura petals sort of remind me of snow," I commuted as we walked through the park. While I thought about snow, I felt a sudden chill come over me that me made shrive.

"Luce you okay," Natsu asked his concern echoed in voice.

"I'm fine. I guess the thought of snow and winter made me shrive a little," I replied then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my neck.

"I can warm you up," Natsu said as I felt the warmth of his body heat toast me up to a normal body temperature.

"Thanks Natsu," I responded.

"Your welcome, Luce," Natsu replied.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 49 minutes*

"That was fun, Natsu," Lucy said as we stepped into our house.

"Ya, but it's not done, yet. I have a movie lacrima for us to watch," I told Lucy as we walked over the coach.

"What about Happy," Lucy asked.

"Happy said he would stay with either Lisanna tonight so we could have the house to ourselves," I replied and she smiled and we took a seat on the couch.

"I'll have to thank him with a fish tomorrow," Lucy said then I started the movie lacrima. The movie I got was an attacked pack movie with a little romanic so Lucy would enjoy it too. It was about a half dragon half human saving a princess from an evil prince who had kidnapped the princess.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour 53 minutes later*

"Hey Lucy, the movies over. You ready to go to bed," I asked and I looked at her and saw her sleeping face.

I was think how cute she was when she was sleeping when she spoke in her sleep, "Natsu… I love you."

"I love you too, Luce," I replied then I kissed her forehead, only for her to wake up and I pulled my lips off her forehead.

"Sorry, Natsu, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Lucy said as she blushed.

"It's okay Luce," I replied then I felt Lucy place her lips on my and our lips locked together with a heat that I only felt with Lucy.

Once we broke apart, Lucy said, "I'm going to change into pjs then I'll going to bed."

"Alright, I'm gonna do the same," I replied then Lucy grabbed her pjs and went to bathroom and changed while I went to my room and change.

*TIME SKIP 3 1/2 minutes later*

"Good night Luce," I said to her as she laid down on the couch.

"Good night, Natsu," Lucy replied with her warm smile then I left her and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13: The Life Changing Question

Chapter 13:

The Life Changing Question

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 months*

"Ya, thats the one," I told the man working the counter and he pulled the black box with silver banded ring with a red diamond.

"Thats 14,600 jewels," the man said and I gave him the jewels and took the box.

"So you're really going to ask her," Gray asked after I got out of the shop and I put the black box into my pocket.

"Ya, I have loved Lucy for long time but I ready for a big step," I replied and we headed back to the guild.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes*

We walked into the guild and the master was standing over everyone and he said, "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Happy, Wendy, and Carla, please come to my office."

All eight of us walked into the master's office as Lucy whispered, "I wonder why the master wants us."

We stood in front of the master's desk and looked at us as he spoke, "The magic conical has requested a mission and all eight are suited for this important S-ranked mission."

"An S-ranked mission," I yelled and I smiled with excitement.

"Yes, Natsu. NOW LET ME FINISH," the master replied, "The mission is going to Hargeon and escort Hans Cunter back to Jeya were he will be trailed."

"That guy is so weak, why is it an S-rank mission," I asked.

"Good question Natsu," the master responded, "It is because there is his guild who will probably do anything to get their master back."

"I thought they were disband," I said.

"Natsu, the Black Knight guild is from another country. Our magic conical has no authority over them," the master told me.

"Oh," I replied.

"If you do this without fail, the magic conical will pay 85,000 jewel each," the master said.

"Wow, thats a lot of money," Lucy responded and master gave her scolding look, "I mean, I'm glad to see that the magic conical is taking things seriously now,"

"You four hours to get ready then head Hargeon," the master told us, "Go NOW!"

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 days later*

"Give us back our master," a dirty blond hair guy with green eyes yelled at me.

I stared at him and replied, "No way! He tried to kill Natsu and force me into a marriage."

"Alright, little Lucy Heartfilia, you brought this on yourself," the blond man said.

"Open the gate of Lion! Loke," I yelled and Loke appeared.

"What can I do for you, Lucy," Loke asked as he pushed his sun glasses back.

"Help me take down this guy," I told Loke as I pointed at the blond guy in front of me.

"With pleasure," Loke said and his glowed and he was attacking the guy but none of his punches hit him.

"Thats enough Leo," the blond guy said, "My turn. Earth magic, quick Sand!" Then the ground Loke turned from solid to moving sand and Loke was sinking to the sand.

"Sorry Lucy," Loke said then disappeared.

"DAMN YOU," I yelled and pulled out the wipe the Virgo gave me and started to attack him.

"Time to die," the blond guy said, "Earth magic, rock sword!" Then the blond guy was holding a sword and plunged into my stomach.

"Earth magic, earth spit," the blond man said then the land under me began to move apart.

If that I didn't have a big hole in my gut I would have been able to move. Since I do have a hole in my gut, I'm frozen to the spot and I was starting to fall into a forming crack as I just cried out, "Help…"

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Natsu said, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Then Natsu blow out a fire-ball our of his mouth and hit the dirty blond man with fear in his green eyes.

"Nooooooo," the blond guy yelled and then when the smoke cleared and there laid unconscious dirty blond but the earth continue to crack.

I was about to the fall into the crack when Natsu grabbed my wrist as he said, "Don't worry Luce, I've got you."

Then Natsu pulled me up and laid me out while I gave soft smile and responded, "I know you do."

"Wendy, Lucy needs your help," Natsu yelled and Wendy ran over to me as I lost conscious.

*TIME SKIP 7 hours later*

I opened my eyes and winced in pain. "Thank god, you're alive," Natsu said, "You hungry?"

I heard my stomach growled and I replied, "Yea, I think I am."

Natsu smile and laughed as he responded, "Alright, let me get you something to eat."

*TIME SKIP 8 days later*

We just got back to the guild and I was able to stand on my own two feet when Natsu said, "I'll be right back Luce. I going talk to the master about something. I'll be right back." I nodded and for thought, what is Natsu up to.

**Natsu's POV:**

I walked up stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in," the master said.

I stepped into the master's office and said, "Gramps, I'm planning do something very special tonight but I need your help on that, I want the whole guild to watch."

"What are you planning," the master asked his eyebrows raised.

"This," I replied as I pulled out the black box and the master relaxed and smile at me.

"I understand, what time would you like to this," the master asked.

"Around seven tonight," I replied.

"I look forward to it," the master responded and I walked out.

*TIME SKIP 6:28pm*

I saw Lucy walk out of the bathroom and she wore a periwinkle blue halter pleated party cocktail dress, a red flats, and a red ribbon. "Hey Natsu, I'm ready to go," Lucy told me and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of house.

**Lucy's POV:**

Natsu was pulling out of the house but I saw Natsu was wearing. Natsu wore black pants, dark red button up short sleeve shirt, black dress shoes, and his scarf that Igneel gave him. "Natsu what do have planned for tonight," I asked as we slowed down.

"We'll the usual stop here," Natsu answered as we stopped in front of the park with sakura trees, "The rest is a surprise and you'll love the surprise. I promise."

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6:58pm*

We were less than five yard away from the guild and I was getting a little nervous. "Natsu, you look well nervous," Lucy commented as we got closer.

"I'm just thinking about how you're going to react to my surprise," I replied, "I guess the nerves are started to bother me about it."

"Okay," Lucy responded then we walked into the guild.

"Alright, my child. Listen up, Natsu is about to ask Lucy an important question," the master yelled from the second floor. It's now or never, I thought to myself.

Jumped on top of a table in the center of the guild hall and I pulled Lucy up with me. For a moment Lucy stared at me in shock but got more shocked and surprised as I got down on one knee and fished out my black box. "Luce, I know we've only been dating for little over two months but we've loved each other for longer than that which why I'm asking a very important question that could both of our lives. Lucy will you marry me," I asked and the guild gasped.

"Natsu, do really know what you're asking me," Lucy asked.

"I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me as your husband," I replied, "I'm that dense."

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Yes what," I asked.

"I would love to be Lucy Dragneel," Lucy said and I got the ring out of box and put it on her hand.

"Thank you," I whispered then I picked her and spun her in a circle.

"They liiiiikkkkkkkkeeee each other," Happy cheered.

I stopped spinning Lucy and we both said, "We loooooovvvvvvveeeee each other!" Then the whole guild broke out into laughter.


	14. Chapter 14: The I do's

Chapter 14:

The I do's

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 months later 8:04am*

I was at Levy's apartment. "Lucy, you nervous about," Levy asked the morning of my big day.

"Yes, but asking that question doesn't help," I replied.

"Lucy, relax. If Natsu messes up, I'll give him a punishment he will not forget," Erza said.

"I'm sorry but I hope he doesn't because I like to have husband who can breath," I responded and he girls giggled.

"I wonder how the boys are," Juvia said.

"Hey, girls. We've got breakfast," Lisanna spoke as she and Mirajane walked pushing a cart with three trays on one cart and four on the other.

"Okay, this is Levy's, that one is Erza's, this one is Mira's," Lisanna said as she passed out the trays on her cart.

"This tray is Levy's, that one is Lisanna's, here is Juvia's and finally one is Lucy," Mirajane spoke as she also passed out the trays.

I took the tray and smile at Lisanna and Mirajane, on that tray was waffles covered in strawberry syrup topped with whipped cream and a sweet strawberry on top and there was a glass of strawberry milk. "Thank you, Lisanna, Mirajane," I said then I started eating breakfast.

"Your welcome, Lucy, I love weddings and even more I planning them," Mirajane replied.

**Natsu's POV:**

I was sitting up, tapping my right foot on the floor. "Natsu if you don't relax, I'll knock you out," Gajeel said.

"I'm sorry remind whose the one getting married," I replied.

"Right, your foot tapping is happening because your nervous," Gray said teasingly.

"Of course I'm nervous. I mean how can not be so many could go south," I replied.

""Dude, I almost sure Lucy is as nervous as you are," Loke responded.

"How do you know," I asked.

"As one of Lucy's spirit, she tells us a lot," Loke replied, "Like when you two had that big fight about why you couldn't go with her when she went wedding dress shopping. She cried a night and I forced myself though my gate to find out what was wrong. She wet into different things but thing she kept repeating was that she was nervous about the wedding."

"I remember that when she go dress shopping I tried to follow but Erza caught me and I'm sure you can figure out what happened after that," I told Loke as I rubbed just above my ear where Erza hit me to knock me out because just thought of that made that spot hurt.

"I tried to warn you," Happy responded with a fish in his mouth, "But you didn't listen."

I growled at Happy when Elfman walked in pushing a cart with five trays and said, "My sister made this for you these for you guys."

"Thank you," we all replied then I took my tray which had waffles cover in spicy syrup and had whipped cream and red chili pepper on top and there was glass of spicy orange juice and began to eat.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5 hours later 1:34pm*

"Hows that baby," Cancer said after he finished my hair and I looked in the mirror.

I usually don't like wearing big gowns but today was a special expectation since it was important day. I wore a big white gown and my hair was up in bun. "I love it! Thank you Cancer," I replied then Cancer smiled and disappeared.

(Author's note: to see what Lucy looks like, it's what she is looks like on the cover.)

"Okay, Lucy, we have 25 minutes till the wedding," Mirajane told me, "We need to get going."

I gulped and nodded then we went outside to see a carriage with a single horse that looked the one from Cinderella. "Wow," I commented while I felt breathless.

(Author's note: Disney cartoon movie of Cinderella in case you're wondering)

"Reedus did an awesome job, it looks prefect," Levy responded.

"Yes, he did," Mirajane replied, "We need get going so gaping and get in." After that, everyone entered the carriage.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 9 minutes*

I finished brushing my hair then looked in the mirror, I wore a white suit, deep dark red shirt, white dress shoes, and my scarf that Igneel gave me. "Alright, I'm ready," I said, "Lets go."

We walked out of my house and headed toward the park."I wish we didn't have to wear this monkey suits," Gajeel said as we walked along.

"I know but Lucy and Erza would kill us with we didn't wear them," I replied, "And I would like to be breathing when I spend some time with my wife."

"Thats going take some getting use to," Gray commented as we made our way to the park.

"What going to take some getting use to, snow bunny," I asked.

"You calling Lucy your wife, fire bomb," Gray responded with smirk.

"You want to go, freezer burn," I retorted.

"Bring it, Blaze Skull," Gray responded and we facing each other off.

"Hey guys," Romeo said as he walked up to us with Wendy, "By the way, Erza told me to tell you that if you two fight and mess anything up that she will you a punishment that will unforgettable."

Gray and stopped our little face off and gulped at the thought of what Erza would do to us. "Thanks for the warning Romeo," I replied.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 13 minutes later*

The carriage stopped and I heard voices voice become quiet as Mirajane got off the carriage. "Please everyone be quiet the ceremony is about to begin," Mirajane said then Lisanna, Juvia, and Erza got out of the carriage.

(Author's note: here are the roles of the wedding in case your wondering. Priest: the master Makarov, Acting father for Lucy: Gildarts, Maid of Honor: Levy, Bridesmaids: Lisanna, Juvia, and Erza, Flower Girl: Wendy, Best Man: Happy, Groomsmen: Gray, Gajeel, and Loke, Ring Bearer: Romeo, Wedding planer: Mirajane.)

"Lucy, you'll be fine," Levy said, she gave a hug then got out of the carriage.

I waited a moment then Gildarts popped the door open and said, "Lucy it's time."

"Okay," I replied then I got out of the carriage with Gildarts help. Once I was out of the carriage, I looked at Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, Levy and Wendy and saw how wonderful they looked. While I hooked my arm with Gildarts, I saw Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Romeo, and Happy and I notice that they looked dashing.

"Relax Lucy," Gildarts said and I took a breath as we began to move down the aisle. I looked down the aisle and first saw the master in a black suit then I saw Natsu and I locked my eyes with his. When I looked at Natsu, I only thought was that Natsu looked absolutely magnificent in the splendid white suit, lovely deep dark red shirt, polish white shoes, and his charming scarf that Igneel gave him.

**Natsu's POV:**

I saw Lucy and I felt my breath get caught in my throat, Lucy looked radiant as she walked forward in her angelic white wedding gown. When she reached me, the master said, "Who gives the bride away?"

"I do," Gildarts replied then he let Lucy walk over to me.

Once Lucy was across with me and the master start to give the before vows speech, I whispered, "Lucy, you look marvelous."

"And you look extremely suave in that white suit and deep red shirt," Lucy replied with her biggest and best grin that nade me smile wider.

"Alright and now for the vows," the master said, "Do you Natsu take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor till death do you part."

"I do," I replied.

"And Lucy, do you take Natsu to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor till death do you part," the master asked

"I do," Lucy responded.

"Alright, can we have the rings," the master asked.

Romeo came up and said, "Here are the rings." Then Romeo handed the rings to the master.

"Thank you," the master said then he gave me a ring, "Natsu, repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring," I repeated.

"I, Natsu, wedded thee, Lucy," the master spoked.

"I, Natsu, wedded thee, Lucy," I repeated.

"And I promise I will honor and protect you as long as I live," the master said.

"And I promise I will honor and protect you as long as I live," I repeated then I placed the wedding ring on Lucy's hand.

**Lucy's POV:**

Then the master turned to me and I thought okay, my turn. "Okay Lucy repeat after me," the master told me as he gave me the ring, "With this ring."

"With this ring," I repeated.

"I, Lucy, wedded thee, Natsu," the master said.

"I, Lucy, wedded thee, Natsu," I repeated.

"And I promise I will honor and protect you as long as I live," the master spoke.

"And I promise I will honor and protect you as long as I live," I repeated then slipped the wedding ring on to Natsu's hand.

"I know now pronounce you Husband and Wife," the master yelled, "You may kiss the bride!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Natsu replied then he grabbed the back of my head pulled me forward so our lips meet with wonderful passion.

When we broke apart, the master yelled, " I now introduce to you, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!"

"Let go on our honeymoon to find Igneel," I whispered to Natsu and he grinned as he nodded and we ran down the aisle while rice was thrown at us.

* * *

><p>Dear Reader,<p>

One more chapter left, the epilogue. Yes this story will be coming to a close. Anyways, their was review that asked me how long was Lucy unconscious? Lucy was out for three days. Anyways, I'm glad to see many people reading and enjoying this story. Thanks for reviewing and read.

From,

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: Happily Ever After

Chapter 15:

Happily Ever After

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 14 years later*

"Open gate of the little dog," a 9-year old boy with blond hair and jet black eyes yelled, "Nikora!"

"Pun Pun," Plue said after he appeared in front of the kid with blond hair.

"Mama, mama, I did it," the blond-haired boy yelled excitedly as ran put to me and the chair I was sitting in.

"I see so you did," I replied, "Good Yoru."

"Can I open Loke's gate,"Yoru asked.

"No, you're not ready for zodiac gate," I answered firmly.

"But mom," Yoru whined.

"No but mom to mister. I said no and no means no," I replied then he crossed legs and sat at feet.

"Come on, please," Yoru begged.

"No," I answered.

**Natsu's POV:**

"I can't believe that Grandpa really left you, dad. He seems to be so nice when I met him s few days," a 12-year old girl with pink hair and brown eyes said as we walked through the streets.

"He is real nice which is why I looked all over for him," I replied, "In fact it because I was looking for him thats how I met your mom, Nashi. Krov had gave me some wrong information saying that Igneel was in Hargeon but he wasn't."

"Wow, so in way it was thanks to grandpa that you and mom met," Nashi asked.

"Yap," I replied and smiled at Nashi.

"Thats cool," Nashi commented as we walked up to the house.

"Alright on the count go three," I whispered and Nashi nodded.

"One… Two… THREE," we said in unison then we kicked the door open, "We're home!"

"Daddy, Nashi," Yoru yelled as he got up off the floor and ran toward us, "You're home!"

"Yep," I responded as Yoru reached me and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"So how is Igneel," Lucy asked while I picked up Yoru and carried him over with me to take sit next to Lucy.

"Great, he wants to all of us soon. He'll be visiting soon," I told her and she smiled.

"Yap, Grandpa taught me some fire magic," Nashi said as she sat on the floor to face Lucy.

"Thats wonderful, Nashi," Lucy replied and she smiled at her.

"Do want to see," Nashi asked as she beamed at Lucy and started to bring some fire to her hand.

"No, not in the house," Lucy yelled a little panicked.

"Why," Nashi asked as she frowned at Lucy.

"Because the last time some one aka a your father used fire magic in his house, the house nearly burned down," Lucy replied with a firm tone of voice.

"Fine," Nashi replied pouting a little.

"Anyways, Igneel said he was going to visit in week so I was thinking maybe we all go to the beach with him," I said.

"YAY," the kids yelled and Lucy smiled at me.

Then a blue exceed came flying in and yelled, "NATSU, YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yep, I'm home," I replied and I smiled at my family. I had a happy family and I loved it.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So that is the end, this was the epilogue. I know prefect right. If you want more stories from me, I would be honorer if you went to my profile and check out my other stories. Anyways, I'm always looking for inspiration and ideas for more fan fics so you have any ideas leave them in a review or pm them to me. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

From,

Lavawings


End file.
